vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-6
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content you are correct it is a step forward for wildstar. I was just using the wording as a spring board to stat that RPers are not the only one effected by the sever merg. RPers are not the only one getting jumped on about this, I like PvP/RP an PvE/RP. Just that everyone wants to think it is just RPers. Most PvPers are use to this, But when you get that in a PvE in random runs, you get the same kinda stuff that happened in WoW *ducks for lighten an the coming mortor shells* I use to play an random druns because of this it just to much of a hassle when dealing with a faol mouthed twevel year old in a thirtyyear olds body "Ugh I hate this place an the healer is {class here} you should have been {other class} you pice of . . . " <-- former wow qoute. I think you get what I am trying to say here. I just don;t want to see wildstar a Core great game get that far. I am not agest the sever merg, agin I saw it coming it is just how it works. With set kinda ruleset for the severs as it is now there is no way to avoid it an you mix every together in the same realm? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- technically, this isn't the first game with megaservers so its not some undiscovered country where anything is possible. there's never been a game where the community has come out better than before megaservers. population-wise maybe. community-wise, never. At best it's only a small step back and a ton of work for roleplayers. at best. We all know what megaservers do, we've all seen it before. Acting like its a new idea that might work is blind misguided optimism. Honestly, I expect a cash shop to come out soon too, since that's 'best' for the game, and its also something they said they would never do. (or at least gave a vague non committal answer about) | |} ---- Server Channels are the suggestion If you've ever played just about any korean game, you'll know what this is. Example TERA you can select what channel you're on from a drop down menu in the UI. This puts you in a different "phase" where only players within that channel can interact with you. Designate a channel on each server as dedicated RP. | |} ---- See my most recent comments in the Coffee Thread about this, It's coming. | |} ---- ---- ---- What does a cash shop have anything to do with this? Did they ever promise RPers that they would never merge their servers? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Any game that identifies characters by first and last names or allows spaces in names works this way. | |} ---- thanks you just made my OCD kick in what if my characters end up in the wrong order on the character select screen!!!!!!!!! TRAGEDY | |} ---- ---- ---- lol :D | |} ---- I'm legitimately surprised at how many games do not allow you to sort you characters in their listing. WoW has allowed it for years, every game should. | |} ---- ---- Thats what the dev tracker is for.... | |} ---- This. Carbine, you are creating more issues than you are solving with yet another change to your naming methodology. | |} ---- ---- not that it has anything to do with RPers, but they did make a huge show about how they would never try to merge any servers, and how they outright preferred regular style servers over megaservers because it encouraged community. To see them turn 180 and suddenly shine megaservers in a positive light, and act like they were always considering it is a little jarring. For everyone, not just rpers. thats where the cash shop comment comes in. a cash shop (on top of a subscription) is something they said they wouldn't do. So if they're going to go back on their word about this, why wouldn't they go back on their word about other things. | |} ---- Nothing. Many of us don't mind a surname, but making it a requirement is not a great idea. It should be like ESO where a surname is optional. Forcing all my characters, even rather uniquely named ones like Megabunoven, to pick up a last name is just as lame as it was in Guild Wars and FFXIV. | |} ---- Offtopic but your user name is one of the most awesome things, ever. | |} ---- All characters will transfer to megaserver. You just won't be able to create another until you have less than 12. | |} ---- ---- You'll keep ALL of them, but wont be able to make more unless you get back to 11 toons (12 cap) edit: damn lankybrit is fast >: | |} ---- Carbine has said from the start that Megaservers is something they wanted to do tho. Also i wouldnt mind if people could buy mounts or costumes for real money. And sure, community is a very important part of gaming. But there are plenty of other ways to have community interaction than separate servers. | |} ---- No, you don't. You can be FranBunny FFXII. You are literally one of the people least affected by this change; the only criterion for which is that there be a space in your name somewhere. | |} ---- Yes, all characters will be saved, you just won't be able to make more once you have 12. If you want more, make them now on other PVE servers so they are there after the merge. | |} ---- Good question... my guess is whatever the minimum length is now, including the space. | |} ---- Megabunoven? Mega Bunoven / Megabun Oven . PROBLEM SOLVED. NEXT! Can people please stop trying to find problems where there are none? Serious people are crying and gathering their pitchforks over *cupcake*ing nothing. | |} ---- Incorrect. The requirement affects the naming scheme of my characters. | |} ---- ---- Or Megabunoven Pastry. That fits that theme, assuming I'm going for the unoffensive version. | |} ---- ---- Are you OCD? | |} ---- Then by all means keep complaining. Your gaming experience in wildstar is going to suck now and you might aswell just go play something else. Too bad for you. | |} ---- This is a feedback thread, he is posting feedback. All feedback is valid. This is the point of this thread. | |} ---- I think there is an alternative. RP instance Allow flagging yourself for RP, which then sends you to the RP instance of any open world zone. The the RP channel replaces the zone channel for that instance. Make harassing RPers in the RP instance a reportable offense. Make harassing non RPers outside of the RP instance with RP a reportable offense as well, just to be fair ;) I for one an am RPer on a non RP server beacuse I'm in APAC and population outweighed RP for me, it would be nice to have both on the new magaserver. Make it work man, make it work! What do the other RPer's think? | |} ---- Only because I was waiting 30 seconds to character screen after creating a new toon. | |} ---- Arguable. Stating her own personal naming convention is ruined by the addition of a space in the name somewhere is reaching for validity a bit. Arguing that her name is RP appropriate (which is the most pertinent point that can be made) is also stretching it (FranBunnyFFXII is a gamertag at best, not an actual name). | |} ---- She* not all gamers are male. But yes this. | |} ---- How does a hippie get promoted?? I'll figure something out, at least I have an OOC handle to fall back on. :P My characters usually have some comical element to them, but much like Ferenzi Requies' joke is subtle, and not entirely related to his name, so I'm not sure if I want to make it more obvious with the surname. I have one Granok made and another "NPC" one, but they'll probably just use the handle name because it makes sense for them. Sadly, I am not skilled in puns, rock or otherwise. | |} ---- Awww don't say that. Don't take your skills for granite. Good rock puns are really sedimentary. If you keep that way of thinking you'll hit rock bottom. And we all know coming back from that can be a rocky start. So relax and have a gneiss time. Then again maybe I'm full of schist. (I'm not sorry for this. The thread needed a moment of levity. We now return you to your regularly scheduled discussion.) | |} ---- ---- Sorry friend, I wasn't paying attention. I'm female too :) | |} ---- Last names are not going to be inherently unique. The combination of first and last name needs to be unique. The only change that is happening is that we're going from a single word naming convention, to a two word separated by a space naming convention (and potentially numbers and hyphens, but that isn't clear yet). Summarily, anybody can use your surname as long as the first name is different from yours. You could also use a prefix instead of a surname. | |} ---- ---- Except we're already past three months, therefore your doomsaying prophecy is invalid! Game isn't going F2P at all guys, theres nothing wrong with server consolidation, specially in the way they are doing it, will allow more players for the future. | |} ---- Actually this really isn't a good explanation. The easiest solution would be to do nothing, give up, wait to possibly be arrested or fined for not providing the service people paid for, etc. Not saying that to be mean or anything but that would be the easiest. So you are obviously choosing this approach for some balance of work required, estimated acceptance etc. And I think you have buggered that up. People will quickly learn how to whisper whether it requires quotes or whatever. Allowing people to have a unique name, but it one, two or names should be enough. What we be awesome if you allow that unique name, like I mentioned, then allow people to make aliases for people in their friends list. Someone really needs to tell the guy in charge that he's wrong. Edit: And just to show that I have some understanding of programmatic requirements in the event you had an alias that matched the actual name of another player, Bob for example as and alias to Bob Smith, using Bob unquoted would send to the alias, using "bob" would sent to the player with actual name of the character. Make it work and people will figure it out. Then 5 minutes later someone will make an addin to manage it, and you have just kept another few hundred or thousand subs. | |} ---- ---- Dear god..... HOW CAN IT BE THIS BIG A PROBLEM TO HAVE TO ADD A SURNAME TO YOUR CHARACTER? This might be the most demanding and highminded community i've ever been a part of. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nexus? | |} ---- I have very little insight on how and what can be implemented for the whole megaserver switch project, but why can't we have account name IDs and free reign to name our characters whatever we want? | |} ---- ---- "Stop liking what I don't like!" | |} ---- Couldn't agree more. They take action to address issues people have been whining about and then they just whine again. Just wanna say thank you to Carbine staff. Really appreciate the upcoming changes (rune changes etc), shows you guys are actually listening. Also quick ETA on the server changes :D | |} ---- Nope, that's the name of the PTR server. :) | |} ---- ---- Step in the wrong direction and applying yet another requirement and restriction is not a "solution" They had a perfect naming system prior to Open Beta, all they need to do is just revert it back and the problem is solved COMPLETELY. | |} ---- I mean to give things their fair shake when this goes live, but in the end, the cruel math of value propositions will probably win out. I evaluated my purchase on three main points: Is the game fun? Can I convince my best friend to pay for a subscription game again? Will there be an RP server? For many roleplayers, the product available once this change happens will be materially different from the product described at launch. That was the product I felt was worth $14.99 a month (and much more; I've bought CREDD at least three times). I've tried RP in environments where it wasn't specifically allocated for, both megaserver and traditional servers with "unofficial RP servers." It never pans out. (That cuts both ways--many non-roleplayers mock and hassle RPers, and many RPers look down their noses at "normals.") The product available once this is done will not likely be worth $14.99 a month anymore. I hope to be proven wrong, but as much as math wasn't on my side, history isn't on your side. | |} ---- Thank you for the feedback. I do like the option of being able to have: Bob (no last name) Bob Smith Bob Where Provided (no last name) can also exist as an option in the surnames. Some names (longer ones or more unique ones) just look/feel better without a surname and at the same time some others will indeed benefit from having a lastname. I personally look forward in renaming my human characters with surnames, but my friend who mains a Granok will not be happy having to rethink everything. Making the lastname optional at least gives a chance to many players to keep their unique name, while others (like me who have 'Jim') will use a surname to keep it or rename to something different (with or without a surname). Btw..How easily will the last names work with whispers? /w Bob Where Where are you guys? Also, do last names get the ability to have spaces between the words? (please yes).. how will that work for someone named 'Bob Where Are You'? /w Bob Where Are You Where are you guys? Ideally making writting a surname optional might make more sense but I am not a programmer so I have no idea how it actually works. I just know I would really like it to. :) | |} ---- You think us changing the naming rules is going to get us arrested? Wow, harsh. Perhaps I shouldn't have used "easiest" as the keyword here. We looked over many (not all) solutions, we looked at how other games do things, and we made a decision that we felt was best for the player base. We did in fact look at how many players would be affected by sticking to the 1 unique name rule. There are surprisingly few truly unique names, on the flip side, the ones that were unique were really unique. :) Our decision for first/last names (or title/name if you prefer) was what we decided would be best for the majority of our players. We felt it caused the least disruption. We did indeed understand that some people wouldn't like it, but we felt that it was overall the best decision for our game, and our players. There are no decisions that we can make that all players will like. We do our best to try and please the majority. But any change we make, some players will hate and say we are ruining the game. We must forge ahead and make decisions, lest the game becomes stale. Hopefully in the long run we will make the decisions that are best for the game, and also hopefully most of you will agree with us and join us for the adventure. | |} ---- It was majority that spoke out against the removal of numerics from names and adding special characters, but you guys did it anyways. A mass majority were upset about the changes to the costume system as well, and you guys still altered it. In short I'm pointing out that Carbine is not making the right choices. Why do you think you're facing this issues in the first place? Adding Surnames as a requirement is NOT the right answer. | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree with this. You should take comfort in the fact that it`s normally about 10% of PVPers, PVEers and RPers who complain reflexively about any change to their prefered part of the game, or who just complain in general about everything. You could drown them in rainbows and happiness and still they`d complain. The rest are reasonably happy. | |} ---- In what way is lets say Juddy more uniquie than Juddy Banana if there in both cases can only be one "Juddy" or one "Juddy Banana" ? The only think you want is for other people not to have the same first name as you do. You dont want any gain for urself, just loss for others. Losing one or two people like you is probably something Wildstar can survive. Except that the silent majority of players would probably rather be named "Juddy Banana" than "Juddy15" | |} ---- ---- I'm fairly certain that the silent majority of players have no problems with the upcomming namechanges. | |} ---- ---- Your character naming opinion only applies to you. It does not apply to other people. A player should be allowed to name themselves whatever they wish as long as it's not racist, sexist, criminal in nature, or harassment. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That or just confused not accepting the incoming changes yet. Well it needed an answer and it was a good one xD | |} ---- I'm fairly certain my character naming opinion applies to more people than yours. And if everyone was allowed to name themselves whatever they wish then we would have huge problems when i try to whisper my friend Bob and there are 19 people on the server named Bob. A Carbine representative has already stated multiple times in this thread that when the Megaserver patch comes the first thing every player has to do is rename their characters to a name that includes both a first name and a surname. For example: My current character name is Juddy. After the Megaserver patch i can name it Mona Lisa, for free. | |} ---- ---- Lol just name ur last name "unknown" :) | |} ---- A better option would be if they give us a choice to keep the first or change it without resetting it. | |} ---- I'd actually really like to see that happen as well. | |} ---- What difference does it make? If your name now is Juddy and you want to name your character Juddy Banana. Just name it Juddy Banana. If your name is Juddy and you want to be Gary Moore, name your character Gary Moore... ? | |} ---- ---- What difference does it make? It makes people keep their first name they started out with from the beginning instead of coming up with a new one. We've stayed with the this game so long the least they can do when adding this surname feature is allow us to keep our first name. You think I want to rename every alt I have on my log in screen? | |} ---- ---- ---- Heh heh, I was just posing an extreme example of doing absolutely nothing, I mean leaving the office and never coming back. I'm assuming there would be some legal consequences. To make things clear, I don't care about names. So this isn't personal. I'm looking at the problem, and the solution doesn't seem anywhere near optimal. I could see some people getting pushed over the edge on the RP and name matters. Having to change the way they do mail and whispers? Not so much. So in short, like the idea of the merger, just the name thing can be done much better, and the RP people need a bone. See my RP instance of open world zones idea. Thanks for the reply and clarification! I just still think there is a way that will make more people happy. Yours truly, a disinterested third party. | |} ---- I see, there must be some kind of language barrier here. I'll make a pointed list to try and make it more clear. This will be what you have to do when first logging in to Wildstar after the Megaserver patch; Log in to Wildstar. Click on a character. Use your free name change to give your character a first name and a last name. Your first name can be anything you want EVEN THE FIRST NAME YOU ALREADY HAD and your last name can be anything you want. AS LONG AS THE FIRST NAME + LAST NAME COMBINATION IS UNIQUE. Play Wildstar with your new name. Is that easier to understand? If your current name is Turbotailz86 then your new name can be Turbotailz / Turbo Tailz / Turbotailz / . The only restrictions is that the First name + Last name combo is unique and that you follow the code of conduct. | |} ---- Cause she's Commander Juddy and she wants to be heard :P. j/k Juddy ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- not to be starting anything fully agree here. The name thing is the farthest from my mind at this point. I went back an started looking over alot of post :D | |} ---- I dont think i am missing any point. Perhaps there is some kind of language barrier or other evil magic in place that keeps me from misunderstanding what people are talking about. The reason im not offering "anything other than criticism" is because Carbine representatives and plenty of other players have been answering the same questions over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. The reason you cant have only a first name on your character has also been explained. If they added support for both single name characters and dual name characters then they would have to rewrite their entire message system since. What if there are three players: Bob Bob Dylan Bob Where If i write "/w Bob Where are you?" Will i have whispered Bob or Bob Where? How will i distinguish between whispering Bob Dylan and Bob? They could add some kind of tags to recognize the name, example; "/w Where are you?". This would however probably require them to go deep into their code and change and fix and test lots of stuff. Which in turn would only delay the Megaserver patch even further. And to be freaking honest, having to add a surname to your character is a very small price to pay for all the positive things that the Megaserver patch will bring. I would add 50 surnames to my characters if it would bring the Megaserver patch tomorrow. | |} ---- Did you buy one preorder per server to make sure you were the only person with your name? :D | |} ---- When i leveled 1-50 i didnt spend a single dime on items. Quest items were more than enough for me to make my way to 50 without a single problem. When i hit 50 i bought 7/12 pre-raid best in slot gear for 2 plat (it also included a top 3 pre-raid best in slot weapon). What you forget is that for each person that has an item to sell there will be atleast one person that wants to buy. Sign of Fusion - Eldan costa round 50g each on Ravenous EU. C.R.E.D.D costs around 12-13p. Sure there will be some economy surges and stuff the first few days. But the economy will stabilize and prices will land in somewhat of a middle ground. If there cheapest C.R.E.D.D atm is 6p and the most expensive is 15p then the Megaserver price will probably land somewhere around 10.5p. | |} ---- ---- Nope, the name reservation protected your name for 2 weeks... which gave me ample time to secure my name on every server.. which I did knowing they would release too many servers, server attrition would hit, and my name would be protected from the inevitable server merges.... and then they release this CRAP as their solution to low pop servers.... sigh. | |} ---- I like this and I would be glad if they dont force us to use "two word" names. Megaserver: The problem I have with megaservers are: They may be a good solution for NA but not for EU. If i see a player in the world i want to talk to them. I dont want to figure out if he speaks my language. Im glad with the servermerges and hope the megaservers need a long time to hit (crush) the live realms. | |} ---- Totally agree... just go the SWTOR route and let the dead servers merge to the not dead servers for free (which you're now doing)..... give them X amount of time to make the move on their own then force them to a destination high pop server instead of pissing everyone off with the forced last name crap. | |} ---- A bad fix is bad no matter how many times it's explained. And one again, I don't care about the name thing myself. Think of me as Varys, I want what's best for the realm. And while I am for the mega server thing, I think anything that could be avoided to make players leave is bad. And while you may only care about raiding, some people care about their characters and as this is an RPG, RP Game, I don't think that's at all strange. I think everyone needs to have some empathy, and understand that not everyone cares and doesn't care about the same things, and you should respect that. If this was a 95% RP gameand they were planning to get rid of raiding for some silly reason I'd be all over that too, me only caring about the realm, not raiding. | |} ---- Very much +1. Please sign my boobs. Ok, so basicly you feel the need to deny other players a name so you can feel special? Also, im going to let you in on a secret. If you have the name and add any surname to that. It will be just as unique... Since there will only be one combination of first name + surname. If there is only one Bob Dylan in the world, then his name is just as unique as someone who is named Bob Marley if there is only one person in the world named Bob Marley. | |} ---- Psst, not all names are last name friendly. Also, I have my name for all NA servers so ya... I do feel entitled to it. | |} ---- ---- And I'm wondering if this is the reason they found so many name conflicts in their search. Dev's, did you check if the duplicate names belonged to the same person? | |} ---- So basicly you are comparing the character name system to raiding? Fair enough. If i only cared about raiding, as you say. And Carbine was removing raiding from Wildstar. I would probably quit the game. However i doubt that there are any players playing this game that only care about their name. If there is someone here who only plays this game because they have a unique name.. then i feel sorry for you. Not because they are changing the name system but because you cant find anything more fun to do than sit around afk in game and be proud of your unique name. But i can level the playing field with you if you like, i would call myself a hardcore gamer. I spend on average 5-6 hours per day playing video/computer games. I love that the veteran dungeon content is difficult and that the attunement requires silver. However i do wish they add some easier 5 man and raiding content for more casual players. And i cant wait untill they reduce the attunement requirement to bronze. Because its all overall good for the game, and i dont give a shit about such small changes. I would rather play this game with 40 surnames and content that my cat can clear if there is a sufficient enough population for me to level alts without feeling alone, queue times for battlegrounds that arent 10 minutes long during peak times and easier times finding people to join the guild for raids. The positives from the Megaserver patch will by far outweigh any negatives that any name enthusiasts can think of. | |} ---- ---- Bingo, use the same policy for character names that you're using for Guild names... which means you take the GW2 route for naming (you can have first name only/no space) and you give priority to your oldest ACTIVE players... allowing the pre order perk to remain intact for your pre launch customers that are still actively playing.... | |} ---- So if there are lets say 10 servers. Each server has 1000 players. And for the fun of it lets say each one of these servers has the same names. That would leave 1000 players who get to keep their nickname and 9000 players who will have to change theirs. What should Carbine do... cater to the 1000 people who feel entitle to their nicknames because they were first #kid #in #a #sandbox #logic "i was playing here first" or make it the same for everyone? | |} ---- Yes, that's exactly what they did with their name reservation preorder benefit. It's also no different than what they're doing at the guild level ... "Guild X was here first, they get to keep their name" .... and since they're owned by NC Soft, it's also no different than what GW2 did for GW1 players. Give props to your oldest players and let them keep their name. | |} ---- Yes this. those with inactive characters whom don't play, their name's are apparently of little importance. Ohwell. Yup Agree'd First come first serve, JUST LIKE THEY FORCED US WITH NAME RESERVATION IN THE START AND JUST LIKE EVERY FREAKING MMO EVER THAT HOSTS PER SERVER/UNIVERSAL AND GUILD NAMES. the Vast and grand majority of MMOs already do this. See reply above Why do you want to be a special cookie and wildstar be your mary sue? "Lala my idea is better, so it should be that way no matter anything else" Despite the importance and relevant examples in the current industry. | |} ---- I think you aren't following me, I'm not saying don't do it, I'm saying do it better. Are you really saying you have a problem with that? Names, server firsts, all these small things are important and that's why Carbine is addressing them. If they could delay it a week to make 10% more of the people happy wouldn't that be a good thing? Anyway, I know these things rarely get reversed once decided, but for the realm I will not go gently into that good night! | |} ---- ---- And what if two players have played equally long (since released) and have the same nickname? Who is entitled to that nickname then? To be fair its the players who are inactive that we want to come back to the game to grow the population. So if anything inactive players should be catered to more than players who are still playing. | |} ---- Making the surname optional solves the same situation with the same collateral damage, but will make more people happy. I guarantee it. *cue salesman smile and sparkling teeth* I think you should strongly reconsider this. If my name is "Wolverine," somebody else can be "Wolverine" too with a surname attached. Whomever wants "Wolverine" without a surname will just have to reserve it first. This is fair since all names will be first-come-first-serve anyways with the arrival of the megaserver so making a surname optional still has the same effect as making it required. Case in point: if somebody reserves "Wolverine Backscratcher" first, I can't use it even if it's my name in real life. :( In ESO, there's a reason why the overwhelming majority of players on its megaserver have single names rather than two names: people generally don't like having two names in a game. That's the truth. When people create a persona, an avatar, a character, they tend to go by one name. Even many two-worded names are one in the geek world. Look at Iceman. Shadowcat. In your forced surname system, they'd be Mr. Man and Ms. Cat; and, as a lore nerd, I just can't live in world where that would fly. And, deep down, I know you can't live in that world either because you care. Carbine Studios cares. The fans care. The universe cares. Because in the end, "WildStar" is not equivalent to "Wild Star." Please reconsider. Save the Chualeader. Save the Nexus. | |} ---- ---- I actually see where you are comming from with this and I agree with the actions that benefit us as players in having good options and not losing our names. Sadly however this does not apply to everyone. Not all of the 9000 people want to steal the same alpha name like Lisa or Peter.. what happens to characters with unique names (that the players have made into EVERY server to maintain their identity for whatever reason, blogs, live-feeds, journals, youtube, previous gaming history etc)? i.e. http://dulfy.net/category/wildstar/ I love reading Dulfy and in all honesty, her guides have kept me sane while gathering journals and comics. The server merges are a blessing for people who are not part of a large guild or a good group of friends and are trying to meet up more people, nobody will deny that. As it was already mentioned, it should be done tactfully and with care taking into consideration what would benefit the game in the long run and the majority of the playerbase. Saying this however, I will underline that while a double name can be good, a forced double name can become really tasteless in the long run. Especially when there are already titles in the game. Lisa The Wise The Scholar being a quick example that comes in mind. | |} ---- You realize that this is exactly the reasoning Carbine gave for having only one-word names to begin with. Requiring last names is going to require them to rewrite their message system as it is. The reason why they're not making it optional is the notion that players who can learn a completely new combat system would be totally stumped by having to remember how to type a name. | |} ----